


Eternamente

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [30]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Spoilers The Dark Prophecy (Trials of Apollo), Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: El destino era ineludible, él como dios de la profecía lo sabía mejor que nadie. ¿Significaba eso, entonces, que nunca habían tenido realmente un futuro? Quería creer lo contrario, pero las señales siempre habían estado ahí.





	Eternamente

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Trials of Apollo le pertenece al maravilloso Rick Riordan.
> 
> Prompt: "future" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> —Spoilers The Dark Prophecy—.
> 
> Pareja: Commodus/Apollo.
> 
> Extensión: 410 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Yo qué sé, me gusta Apollo y The Dark Prophecy me hizo llorar (más de lo que mi orgullo admitirá). Y Commodus es MEH pero Apollo tiene razón en algo y es que él todo lo hace brillar —mi dulce niño, #apollodefensesquad—. Y yo qué sé, no podría decir que tenía una idea fija sobre esto tampoco, pero está difícil llegar a la intensidad emocional del tío Rick. Sigo con mi obsesión por PJO y demás, de paso, y sigo queriendo escribir del fandom, nada más la universidad me consume (con decir que acabé esto a finales de agosto pero no me dio tiempo de releer y publicar hasta hoy). Se hace lo que se puede.
> 
> Sobre el prompt y la temática, por allá por junio inicié un reto para escribir treinta drabbles en un mes, uno por día (evidentemente no lo he logrado), como de paso era el Pride Month decidí usar temática acorde, y aunque el Pride Month ya haya acabado y me haya pasado por bastante de mi supuesto límite de tiempo, yo termino lo que empiezo. Dije que incluso si me daba septiembre y como ven me ha dado septiembre. Al menos he acabado, viva yo (?).Por el Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 02/05/2019]

No dejaba de hacerse la misma pregunta. El destino era ineludible, él como dios de la profecía lo sabía mejor que nadie. Podía tomar muchos caminos y formas, pero el resultado iba en un solo sentido. Alguien moría, perdía, sufría. Independiente de las variables, el acto final no se veía alterado.

¿Significaba eso, entonces, que nunca habían tenido realmente un futuro? Quería creer lo contrario, que quizás pudo ser diferente, pero sabía la verdad. Era el dios de la profecía, después de todo. Las señales siempre habían estado ahí (los espectáculos, los animales muertos, la sed de poder), simplemente había sido cegado por el amor. Desde el primer instante Commodus había sido un dictador brutal esperando su momento, Apollo nada más se negó a verlo.

El resultado siempre fue el mismo. Commodus iba a morir, de una forma u otra, y él no pudo ante la idea. La imagen de su cuerpo, frío y sin vida, en las manos de alguien más le repugnaba. _Tuvo_ que hacerlo. Cortar él el hilo, presionar su cuello con sus manos y contemplar como su vida se extinguía. Tuvo que hacerlo, no podía permitir que fuera de otro modo, que fuera alguien más.

Y aún así, todavía quería creer que quizás hubo otro camino. De esa manera, al menos, tendría algo que culpar, no se sentiría como un resultado esperable de un tragedia ya escrita. Podría creer que fueron algo más que marionetas del destino, que no perdona ni al Olimpo.

Pero era el dios de la profecía, más aún, el dios de la razón; no creía poder llevar una mentira tan lejos aunque lo anhelara en lo profundo de su ser. Todavía se hizo ciego, sin embargo, tal era su desesperación y tal su amor que se encegueció a sí mismo; ahora afrontaba las consecuencias. Por ende, si lograba encontrar un culpable, era en sí mismo.

«Tú. Me. Bendijiste.»

Aún se le clavaban sus palabras como dagas, el agua resultaba un frío recordatorio de lo hecho, de sus culpas. Lo que pudo tener y, en una agria tradición del destino, no tuvo.

Pensar en todo el camino recorrido hasta ese punto, todo lo vivido hasta el desenlace fatal, era como una elegía a su alma; a la vez, una sátira a su amor. Una alegoría de sus sentimientos, su triste y patético pesar.

Siglos después, aún pesaba como lo había hecho aquel día. Porque dolía como solo podía dolerle a un inmortal: eternamente.


End file.
